Lily's Last Day With Her Baby Boy
by LoveFromLouise
Summary: On November 1, 1981 we know that Harry Potter was found by his aunt on her dorstep. But what happend just the night before that cause him to end up there? This is my version of what happened to Harry, and his parents the night Lily and James died. Review!


((Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling. I will never be as talented or successful as Rowling. None of these characters or places are mine, nor will they ever be. This is all JK Rowling and I just want to use her characters to tell a part of a story she did not.))

Lily's Last Day with Her Baby Boy

October 31, 1981

"Shhh. Harry, its ok, its just mummy." Lily Potter says to her one year three month son. She picked him up and cradled him in her arms and went down stairs. She put him in his muggle high chair, and got him his sippy cup. She filled it with milk and handed it to Harry.

"Here you go sweetheart."

Harry picked up the cup and looked at it. He furiously threw it at the wall, and yelled "No, No cup! No! Bottle!" Lily walked over to the pantry where his cup landed and picked up. She went over and placed it on the tray.

"Come on honey, you need to learn how to use cup before you turn 2. Just try it. For Mummy? Please?"

"No!"

"Harry, come on, please?"

"No!"

Lily was starting to get frustrated. "Harry James Potter, you are going to try the sippy cup, whether you like it or not-"

Lily stopped. Harry was looking at her with those precious, green almond shape eyes. Just like hers. And his messy hair he got from his father, who was at work at the moment. He had his lip out like he was going to cry. Lily had to admit, all Harry had to do was bat his eyes and all was forgiven. "Fine, no cup today. But tomorrow, we are doing sippy cup okay?" Harry giggled and clapped his hands. Lily poured the milk into the bottle and handed it to him.

"Well, let's see what to day is? Shall we?" Lily and Harry walked over to the calendar. "Oh no!" Lily said in a baby voice.

Harry gasped and put his little hands to his cheeks. "What?"

"It's Halloween! And you don't have a costume for our party!" Harry gasped again and went to the fireplace and said "Sirius! Sirius!" then he put his thumb into his mouth; as if on cue, Sirius apparated at the house.

"What is Mini-Me?" Sirius said picking up his godson.

"No costume! No!" Harry putting his hands on Sirius' cheeks.

"NO Way!" Sirius said gasping.

"Yes!" Harry said again.

"Well that means I will have to get you one won't I"

"Yep." Harry said getting down and running into his mother arms. Who laughed at their conversation and picked him up.

"You two get along great with each other." Lily commented.

"What can I say? We have a special bond. Don't we Mini-Me?" At Sirius's comment, Harry nodded.

"Sirius, how can you get his costume? It is not safe anymore…" Lily whispered

"Lils, we went through this, Peter is you keeper now, So, Voldemort wont know." Sirius said in her tone of voice.

"Fine, I'll just make him one my self. Better safe than sorry." Lily said.

As the day went on, Lily took her son to the park to look at ducks, to get ice cream and to laugh at the pictures of her nephew Dudley Dursley, that her sister had sent her. Lily. Personally thought he looked like a round beach ball. But Lily knew that this day might be the last day with her precious son.

Recently, Lily didn't like the thought of Peter as their Secret Keeper. He had suddenly become very distant, and wouldn't look at James or her in the eyes. He wouldn't even come for the little party that she and James had prepared for Harry. It is not like it was something special, just Remus and Sirius were coming by. But, for what ever reason he just keeps avoiding any contact…and Lily didn't like Peter being Secret Keeper at all.

She got home and tuned on the muggle television on to a cartoon for Harry to watch. She sat back at the table with tea and cried. Realizing how silly she must be, she stopped and pulled herself together. She fixed her hair and makeup and went to the living room to see Harry sleeping. She thought she would wake him up for he had been asleep for a half hour.

Just as she was about to wake up, an owl tapped at the window.

_Trouble with Voldemort, Moony and I can't make it. Stay home, don't leave…every thing will be alright. Have to tell others that Wormtail might have betrayed us…_

_Padfoot._

Lily started to cry again…She needed to come up with something to take Harry's mind off Halloween, and helping her make dinner would do the trick.

"Hi baby. Daddy will be home soon from work, do you want to make him supper?" She gently stroked Harry's cheek. He opened his eyes looked around and nodded.

She thought that she would make her famous Pork Chops for dinner, and let Harry throw in the ingredients into the pan. She laughed and kept kissing her baby boy on the forehead, and his little nose.

When it was time to set the dinner, she placed the plates out and with out questioning it, made Harry a bottle.

She had just turned off the stove when,

"I'm home!" She heard James call from the living room.

"Daddy!" Harry called running to his father.

"Hey, Buddy!" James said picking up his son. He held him tight. James started throwing him in the air and catching him.

"James be careful, what if you drop him?" Lily said, placing her wand on the counter and looking worried.

"Aw, Lil's, I won't hurt Harry!" He grinned walking over to his wife. He leaned over and kissed her, squishing Harry in between them. Making a little squeaking sound, Harry tried to push his parents apart. He hated it when he was stuck between his parents like this, when it seemed to be a human sandwich.

James pulled away from his wife and looked down at his little Harry, "Yea, I never hurt my little buddy! Nor would I ever let anyone hurt my little buddy!" James started tossing Harry in the air again, Harry giggling with joy.

"Yeah, well thanks to your and Sirius's stop idea, he might as not be your little buddy any more!" Lily started shouting with out meaning to, she was so upset. Falling to the ground in complete despair, tears pouring down her face, she was all to upset to take it.

James raised his eyebrow, "What? Lost me there, Lily." He sat down on the floor with Lily, Harry sitting in his lap, "What's going on? I hope your not leaving me. That would break my heart."

Lily shook her head. "Remember what Dumbledore told us? That someone was passing information about us to Lord Voldemort?" She was trying to keep her voice from shouting.

"Of course, that's not something easily forgotten, knowing someone wants to kill your son." James put his arm around Lily, she was crying madly.

"Sirius thinks that it is Peter, that awful Peter! That he was the one who was passing information! I think, no… I KNOW that he betrayed us, James!" Lily pulled away form James and ran to her study, in complete tears.

James was stunned, his brilliants plan to keep his family safe, was a horrible plan. Now he would never see Harry grow up, or be able to teach him how to ride a broom. He would never see him go off to Hogwarts, or be able to teacher him how to play the sweetest pranks (without his mother knowing). He would never see his second birthday even. One of his best friends decided that he and his family weren't worth saving… Everything James ever wanted, a real family, a son to teach, a wife that loved him, all washed away. The rug was yanked out from under his feet, and it was him that yanked it.

James hung his head; he was a horrible father, and husband. He had sent the two things that meant the most to him to their deaths, when all he tried to do was protect them.

Harry snuck away from his father and opened a cupboard. Pulling out the box of baby cookies, he went over and sat beside his father. Seeing his daddy was sad, he pulled out a cookie and held it up to his father, "Dada?"

James smiled and took the cookie from the little boy with messy black hair. One look at the cookie then turned back to Harry who had just shoved a cookie in his mouth, "I don't think cookies can solve this, bud." He ruffled the little boy's hair.

"Ookies everying!" Harry smiled with his mouth full of cookie crumbs. He wiggled his feet, like he always did when he was happy. He grabbed another cookie out of the box and shoved it into his mouth.

James shook his head and took a bite out of the cookie; Harry with his small view of the world seemed to have a cure for everything. Most of them seemed to have something to do with cookies.

"What are you two doing?" Lily said coming in, with her mascara ruined and streaked on her cheeks.

Harry threw his small arms in the air, "OOKIES!" he laughed his cute laugh before shoving another one in his mouth.

Lily put her hands on her hips, "Does it matter at all where I hide them?" Harry giggled and put the box of cookies behind them and smiled up at his mother. As though saying you will never get them from me.

"Apparently not." James said, pulling Lily into his lap. Harry looked at his parents, complete disgruntled that James would prefer to hold his mother instead of him. Harry cried to be picked up, holding his arms up towards his parents, with the cookie box in his right hand.

Lily picked up her boy and snuggled him to her chest. He yawned largely, and then stuck another cookie in his mouth. Lily took the box from Harry, causing him to burst out into a fit of furious tears.

"ME ANT OOKIES!" Harry screamed flapping his arms around hopelessly. Before giving up and leaning against his farther, thumb in mouth.

Tears still streaming down Little Harry's face, his father ran his hand over his little hand. Harry looked up, and smiled slightly.

James smiled sadly as he stroked his son's head. In the silence, James leaned against the cabinets, Lily leaned against him, and Harry leaned against both.

James muttered softly under his breath, tears stinging his eyes, "Harry, boy, no matter what happens tonight, please, remember forever that I am very proud of you. I love you. And you and your mother are my world."

Lily laid her hand on James' shoulder, before beginning to cry, too. Then, with both his parents crying, Harry begun to cry to. Lily had just put Harry to bed when James caught her and kissed her neck. She sighed.

7…6…5…4…3…2…1…

"Happy anniversary love." James said hugging her and giving her a bracelet.

"Awe, James its Beautiful. I love it. Just as much as I love my boys." She turned to kiss him again. They sat down and turned off the out side lights, to that the other muggle trick-or-treaters wont come to the house.

Lily and James spent their night acting as though nothing was wrong…as long as Harry was smiling, they were okay.

They finished their dinner, they baked cookies, letting Harry have as many as he wanted. Lily even let him lick the bowl.

Afterwards, Lily let James and Harry ride his broom around the house nearly killing their cat.

When it got close to Harry's bedtime, Lily gave Harry his bath, and for the first time in a while, James helped her. Then they gave Harry his bottle, tucked him into bed, and read him a story.

Lily couldn't help but cry when she watched her baby boy sleep. James just held her close. She seemed to calm down about ten o'clock, and decided that it was time to celebrate her and James anniversary. Even though it has been three years, this one just wasn't the same.

They were on the couch drinking a little wine, cuddling and watching the fire. James was stroking Lily's hair, and she was almost asleep when suddenly the door brakes down. Lily wakes up and she and James start to panic.

"Lily Run! It's HIM! Go! Run and take Harry with you! Get out of the house! I hold him off! GO! NOW!" James screamed pulling out his wand.

Lily was so frightened. She didn't know what to do. She ran up the stairs into Harry's room. He was still sleeping soundly. She picked him up and cradled him to her chest. She tried to open the window, but it was jammed shut. She placed Harry back in the crib, as she desperately looked for her wand, only to realize that she left her wand down stairs.

She feared for her family's lives. Down stairs she heard James trying to fight off Voldemort, and then she heard, James' scream and his body hit the floor. Voldemort's cold laugh sent chills up her spine. Lily felt her heart rip. She held the door as Voldemort tried to open it. He magically opened it.

Lily looked into his eyes with fear, and then stood in front of crying Harry's crib. The more seconds she stared, the more her fear turned into hatred.

"Lily, step aside, mudblood." Voldermort said.

"NO! YOU CAN'T HAVE MY BABY! TAKE ME NOT HIM! PLEASE NO!" Lily screamed.

"There is no need for you to die, Move get out of here." He said.

"NO!" Lily blocked her son from him.

"I am warning you filth. Now is you last chance. MOVE!" He boomed.

"NEVER! TAKE ME INSTEAD!"

"Fine, _Avada Kedarva_!" Lily chest hurt so badly. But suddenly felt warmth as she saw James holding out his hand for her to take. She smiled and took it as she walked with him into the warm light.

Lily's body hit the ground with a thump that made Harry cry more. "Harry, nice to meet you…"

November 1, 1981

…Remus watched as they took his friends away on stretchers, their faces covered. Their little boy off to live with Lily's horrible sister; to be a werewolf, was to live a sad life.

Walking into the ruins of the small house in Godric's Hollow, papers flying everywhere. And a few broken pictures lay ruined on the floor. Walking around for the last time, tears begin to stream down his young face. Memories of birthday parties and Christmas day are flashing before his eyes.

Turning to walk down the hallway, he remembered the day when lily and James bought this house and him, Sirius, James and Peter walked in on Lily and her best friends, wearing nothing but their underwear.

Years later, after Lily and James moved in, the party full of good food, a ring, and tears of happiness. Months passed and soon they where married, and the reception was in the living room. He had never seen it so packed.

Then Harry, oh little Harry, came long, and the parties for him, just like this past July for his first birthday. You would have thought that the minister of magic had just asked James to be his right hand man in they way they threw that party for Harry. Long and happy memories brought more tears then smiles to the werewolf's face.

Turning into Lily's study, he came across a letter, written yesterday, the day they died. It was addressed to Harry.

Picking it up, he read the sad, sad letter.

_Remus or Sirius, give this to Harry when you think he can handle it._

_Harry, My dearest Harry;_

_Today, October the 31st, was our last night with you. And if you survived and we didn't, I hope you know how much I love you. How proud your father and I are of you. I hope you are healthy and doing good in school. I terribly regret that I was never there to kiss your cuts and scraps better. I regret not seeing you off on your first day of Hogwarts._

_No matter where you are, and how far apart we are, Harry, your father and I love you more then you ever will know. Please forgive me for not being there, but there are some things in life you cannot stop. _

_I know that one day you will marry a girl and love her with all the passion and love you are capable; because if you are anything like your father, you will end up loveing one person with your whole heart._

_Please though, if you are like your father, make friends who will help you in your troubles, and who make better grades. I love your uncles, Remus and Sirius, but..well…you will understand one day._

_I must be going now, because I can hear you crying for dinner. Please just forgive me and your father for not being there when you need us the most._

_I love you so much Harry,_

_Lily, your mother_

Harry wiped a few tears from his eyes and he finished with the letter. His seventeenth birthday, and from Remus he had gotten this letter. The only thing he had of his mother. Sitting up and walking over to the window of Ron's room from the burrow. He looked out at the window as a star shot across the sky, and whisper, "I love you, mum."


End file.
